Willdotexe
Willdotexe Yes, I did write an article on myself, and yes I will be referring to myself in third person Willdotexe joined TGN origionally in 1.12v1, in early 2018, however he did not actively play until 1.13, where he played as a rando, somewhat well known for building a small gold farm (small relatively, large compared to others) which was sold to n4notek, who then sold it to wizgoa. He then joined 1.14.4 3 days after the server launch, building a shitty house in xgard, this was the second house in xgard, and makes him the second member of xgard, the first member being its founder, fontflorist, He built his house a few blocks higher than fonts, which prompted font to build his tower up to the world limit, and create xgard's most important rule, all houses must be lower than font's. he then moved to a group base with some friends at 1000/-300, where he built "gold farm 2", a decent size gold farm, which he sold access to for obsidian and sometimes diamonds, enabling him to enlarge gold farm 2 and in future create gold farm 3. He moved from the 1k/-300 location due to constant raids from players such as prot5, theogilli and awilddoge, during this time he was given a t2 rank by time_smokes, also known as Juten, however he still remained mostly a rando in this time, hence the raids. he dealed often with nova roma, especially with heyitssirius and during this time he began good friends with zolonastick, he was invited to join nova roma by mariofoli, who he told to "get fucked" as he believed a town would only weigh down his dreams of gold farm 3. Gold farm 2 was later sold to ZFM_Chemon and wafflezandsyrup/whoisobama. Gold farm 3, often referred to as the '''gold farm was built in a mountain biome, around 1000 blocks away from gold farm 2, for a while it was around the same size as gold farm 2, however eventually he came up with plans to expand it, first doubling it in size, during the doubling process, BUBBY/OGBUBBY convinced him to just not hook the pigman output to anything "because it would be funny". the server crashed 3 times, around 10-11,000 pigmen were loaded at once, and the tps was a constant 6. '''the '''gold farm was how willdotexe threw off the chains of randohood, and gained his T5 donator rank, by selling access to hitspeck0 from a t2-->t4 upgrade, then to daffeh for a t4-->t5 upgrade, he also made friends with many prominent users during this time, including isaiamir and peaguy, who he made friends with during duels. during this time he lived with powerwasher, which caused many to dislike him, his dislike in the community culminated in the gold farm war, where he said he would perform a mass purge of the gold farm members list, which creamynoteblock took personal offence to, the secret agenda was simply to create some action, as literally nothing was going on at that point, and that goal should be considered achieved as for a good 2 weeks creamy had beef with him, the sides were: creamynoteblock + all of westboro + sigmaflash and moosebobby vs willdotexe + holotic + bubby, the war ultimately culminated in the "moose bobby method" where creamy and moose used an exploit to open locked chests, stealing hundreds of diamonds worth of loot from the gold farm, this ended in a temp ban for creamy, and a permanent ban for moosebobby. this was at the height of the chorus fruit crisis, meaning the raiders could easily enter the gold farm legally. willdotexe moved to a secret bunker hidden in a snow biome, which was later sold to whoisobama/waffleznsyrup when he a. made peace with creamy and westboro, and b. was invited to join gentry island by peaguy, he then proceeded to live there until becoming inactive until the launch of teenserv, where gentry rained supreme, he was well known to teenserv as a raider, and a t4 dono, which he got bought for him because someone owed him weed money, he played on teenserv very actively until banned for 10 days for harassment, after he shit on winterstars for getting nice_try_sir or kerrywood3 banned (14 day), he was part of the group who wrote and released mariogate, exposing mario for using radar to raid kerry. he then became active on TGN again, moving into a stronghold near to the gold farm, a base which is currently inhabited by BUBBY and isaiamir. I hope you all enjoyed the autobiography. '''trivia: as of 7/1/2020 he has the most playtime, at 24.5 days his weapons are not famous on TGN but are well known on teenserv, not only for his status as a raider, but also due to the fact that they have curse of vanishing on them. willdotexe is a member of content team, and was part of the team bubby recruited to create the winter/December spawn, before content team was chosen. he himself wrote this article, and found it very awkward to write in first person the entire time, but at least he acknowledged that he wrote his own article, unlike jonahf2014. he is to be considered "competent" on willdotexe epic pvp scale system he is the only active non-rando TGN player to live in new zealand (as of 7th jan 2020) Category:Prominent users Category:Users Category:Content team members